


A Picnic in the Woods

by eternal_night_owl



Series: LietPol Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LietPol Week 2018, M/M, Nature, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: It's Lithuania's birthday, and Poland has a surprise for him.





	A Picnic in the Woods

“Where are you taking me, Po? This blindfold is starting to itch.”

 

"It’s a surprise, silly! If I told you that would ruin the entire point." Poland giggled. Lithuania sighed, leaning back in his car seat. He loved Poland, but worried if it was a good idea to allow the blond to take him God knows where as a "birthday present." Last time Poland had a surprise for him they both ended up with a broken arm and leg, respectively. 

“You’re not taking me skydiving or anything, are you? You know how I feel about heights…”

“No Liet, I’m not taking you skydiving. Though that’s not a bad idea…”

“Poland!” Lithuania exclaimed, already sweating.

“Relax, I’m just teasing,” Poland laughed. A moment later, Lithuania felt Poland make a turn and park. He tried to lift the blindfold, but Poland caught him and pulled his hand down to his side.

“Nuh uh, Liet. You have to wait a bit longer.”

Poland got out of the car and opened the door on Lithuania’s side unbuckling his seatbelt and leading him out.

“Po, this better not be anything dangerous or reckless-”

“Be patient, Liet. I promise it’s not anything bad. Come on, just a few more steps…”

And with that, Poland pulled off the blindfold. When Lithuania opened his eyes, he saw something he never would’ve expected.

“Poland…” he murmured, stroking a nearby tree. “This is the forest I grew up in. What are we doing here?”

  
  
“I thought we could have a little picnic,” Poland said, pulling out a picnic basket from behind his back. Lithuania took it and looked inside.

“Cepelinai, borscht, _and_ rye bread?! Did you make this all yourself?” 

“Well, I had a little help from your brothers,” Poland admitted. He hid his face behind his hair and looked down. “Do you like it?”

In response, Lithuania ran over and kissed him hard on the lips. Though taken aback at first, Poland leaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Lithuania’s hair. When they pulled apart, they both blushed, wide grins on their faces.

“Where do you want to set up?” 

Lithuania looked around until he saw a small clearing. Beside it was the creek that Lithuania always remembered playing in as a child. “How about here?”

Together they walked over and sat the basket down. As Lithuania pulled out the blanket, lost in his own thoughts, he felt a splash of cold water on his back. He whipped his face around to see his boyfriend looking away, hands behind his back.

“Poland!” Lithuania exclaimed.

“What?” he asked, trying to look innocent. Lithuania narrowed his eyes.

“Come on, Po, stop playing around. We need to set up the picnic.”

 

"That's what I was doing, Liet."

 

Lithuania sighed. "Okay, then can you help me smooth this out-"

 

Poland splashed him again. Lithuania spluttered at the giggling Polish man.

 

“If that’s the way you want to be, then let’s go,” Lithuania said as he walked over to the creek and reached his hand in the water, splashing Poland back.

 

"Liet! My hair," whined Poland. "Oh, it is on, mister!" He grabbed Lithuania and pushed him into the creek. The shock on his face made him burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Liet. You look ridiculous!" 

 

While the blond was distracted, Lithuania took his arm and pulled him in, earning a surprised cry.

 

"Liet! Like, how could you betray me like this?" Poland asked in mock outrage.

 

"You were the one who pushed me in first, Po," Lithuania laughed. "Don't start a fight you can't finish." 

 

An all too familiar glint appeared in Poland's eyes. "Oh, believe me Liet, I can finish any fight I start."

                                                                           

* * *

 

 

By the end both of them were soaked from head to toe, and grinning like idiots.

“Hey, Liet?” Poland asked, turning towards his boyfriend. “You’re not mad that I ruined your picnic, right?”

Lithuania smiled. “Po, you didn’t ruin anything. Thank you so much for taking me here, it was really thoughtful.”

“It’s no big deal,” Poland said, blushing. “You would’ve done the same for me.” He looked down at the basket of food that was still completely untouched.

“What do you want to do with this? It’s probably cold by now.” 

“We could always heat it up at home and enjoy it there. I’d hate to see all our hard work go to waste.” Lithuania suggested.

“Okay, I suppose we can do that.”

  
And so they drove home to enjoy the rest of their evening in peace, enjoying each other's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LietPol Week 6: Nature


End file.
